conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Royalist Party of Sierra
| ideology = | membership = 21.8 million (2015) | headquarters = 1903 Magnolia Blvd., Burbank GC | international = | student_wing = College Royalists of Sierra | youth_wing = Young Royalists of Sierra | website = royalist.org | colors = Purple | seats1_title = Senate | seats1 = | seats2_title = House of Commons | seats2 = | affiliation1_title = Regional affiliation | affiliation1 = }} The Royalist Party is one of the three major contemporary political parties (the other two being the Democratic-Republicans and the Libertarian Party) in the Kingdom of Sierra. Since the early 20th century, the party has supported maintaining the monarchy, preserving the traditional values and culture of Sierra, promoting , and advocating . Since its founding, the Royalist Party has been staunchly conservative and supports maintaining the monarchy. Historically, the party dominated Sierran politics for years under multiple prime ministerial administrations but was first seriously challenged in the wake of the 1900s Progressive Era by the Democratic-Republicans. Initially, the party resisted extending support to racial minorities but by 1930, the "new nationalism" which incorporated cultural ideas from both and societies became the focal point of the party's socio-cultural platform. There have been 11 Royalist prime ministers, the first being Frederick Bachelor, Sr., who served from 1859 to 1866, and the most recent being Matthew Braggs who served from 2000 to 2008. The most recent Royalist prime ministerial nominee was former Laguna governor Paul Roemmer, who lost in 2012 to Democratic-Republican incumbent Steven Hong. The party promotes a platform built on modern Sierran which includes the support for , free enterprise, , a strong national defense, a proactive role in international relations, policies, and . The Royalist Party also continues to retain its traditional position on preserving the monarchy. This platform is in contrast to the Democratic-Republican Party's and the Libertarian Party's . The Royalist Party and the Libertarian Party both constitute a part of the governing Conservative coalition. In the 78th Parliament, the Royalists hold a majority in both houses and also holds a majority in governorships and provincial legislatures. Ideology and political positions The party has traditionally been closely linked to Sierran conservatism and pro- . Today, the party includes social conservatives, , , , , moderates, libertarians, and the . The mainstream ideological current dominating the Royalist establishment today is a synthesis of economic liberalism and social conservatism. Economic issues Royalists are generally in consensus that economic prosperity is best achieved through s and individual achievement, preferably in the context of a . For this reason, most Royalists support economic policies, reducing taxes and reforming the tax code, and limiting or reducing government welfare in favor of the private sector handling the economically disadvantaged. Royalists generally oppose the idea of a government system, and support a reduction in funding of existing welfare programs such as Medicare and Social Security. Party members also tend to oppose raising the , believing such increases hurt both businesses and workers alike as a result of higher costs and reduced opportunities. Royalists have traditionally opposed s, especially those in the public sector. A prevailing economic theory within the Royalist Party is the concept of which holds that a reduction in leads to increased growth. Legal issues Most Royalists oppose , including bans on s and s. The party is generally split on the issue of the and drug policy although Establishment Royalists support retaining the death penalty and oppose legalizing and other drugs. Royalists tend to be , and support a government with a limited scope of power and responsibility. In general, Royalists support the preservation of the monarchy, or are indifferent to its existence. A small republican minority within the Royalist Party advocates the abolition of the monarchy. Social issues Foreign policy issues Platform Overview Economic Policy *Reduce the size of the *Opposition to and *Decrease taxes among the wealthy and middle class *Support for *Reform and pension system *Support for and opposition to public *Repeal unnecessary environmental regulations *Increase spending in military funding Social Policy *Oppose ; favors as an alternative *Preservation of traditional Sierran values *Opposition to the legalization of and other drugs *Support for and oppose *Promoting greater government transparency Foreign Policy *Increase foreign aid to Sierran interests *Maintenance of strong relations with the United States *Refuse to recognize relations with repressive regimes *Support for *Prevent from developing nuclear technology via enforcement of *Punish and apprehend terrorists with exemption from normal Sierran judicial law *Support for the use of Voter base Factions See also *Political parties of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Political parties of Sierra